


Camping Trip with Leon (Tumblr Request)

by skittyTail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittyTail/pseuds/skittyTail
Summary: Request from my headcanon tumblr: "okay, you've written kabu and reader out camping, but what about LEON and reader out camping? :3c" -anonymousI'm continuing with the theme of the reader hanging out and finding romance at campsites! This time with former champ Leon!
Relationships: Leon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	Camping Trip with Leon (Tumblr Request)

“Well, Rotom can’t even tell me where we are anymore, so it looks like, as far as I’m concerned, we’re off the map.” You held your phone skyward and loosely wiggled it in an attempt to see if the screen was hiding some kind of secret underneath that could be revealed Polaroid-style. 

“Good,” Leon declared over his shoulder as he continued to hike confidently into the prairie underbrush. “I was hoping we could get some privacy out here.” He folded his hands on the back of his head. “No screaming fans, no paparazzi. Just me and the trainer who usurped me havin’ a champion time in the wilderness.”

You stuffed your phone back into your pocket and half-jogged to catch up with Leon. “I appreciate your positive attitude, at least. You know, I don’t think being off the map means that other human beings suddenly stop existing.” To try to dissuade your fear of being watched, you peered over your shoulder, but all that you could see was golden grass and the gaping maw of gray cloud cover on top of it. You couldn’t help but consider how easy it would be for a Galvantula to hide in this grass. Silently, you picked your pace up again until you were shoulder to shoulder with Leon.

“Well, I think we’re plenty safe out here. I don’t think any of those fancy-shoe wearing paparazzi would follow us all the way out here.” The terrain dipped down, and eventually the grass gave way to a pebbly bank, flanking a gentle creek that cut its way through the flat prairie. “Choice!” Leon exclaimed as he tossed his backpack aside. “This’ll be the perfect place to set up.” 

With a hearty sigh, you flopped your pack on the ground and sat atop it. “Glad you’re finally content,” you mumbled, untying your running shoes. “My feet are killing me.”

“If you wore some good stomping boots like me, you wouldn’t be complaining.” Leon posed to show off his hiking ensemble, which was just the outfit he wore for his appearances at the battle tower, but with an extra puffy jacket thrown on top. 

“Your tacky costume boots aren’t hiking equipment,” you grumbled. “Those things’ll be falling apart before we get halfway home.” 

An offended huff was all Leon offered in return. After a moment of digging through his backpack, he tossed a ball to release his partner pokemon. “Alright, Charizard, could you make a trip to grab us some firewood?” With a nod and a roar, Charizard took off in the direction of the forest that they’d long since left behind. 

The two of you took to setting up a little campsite, slowly but surely unpacking all of the implements in your backpacks and getting the tents pitched. Partway through, you notice a problem. “Shit.” You turn to address Leon, sticking your fingers through your tent’s fabric with a frown. “My tent got ripped.” 

Leon gave an awkward smile. “Sleep under the stars?” 

“That’s assuming it doesn’t rain.” You gestured at the overcast sky.

“Hm…” Leon hummed and crossed over to you, taking your tent in his hands. You were hoping for him to offer some kind of proper solution when he said, “Well, you could always share my tent! Plenty of room for two, if we squeeze!” He accented his offer with a wink.

You feel your face heat up, and you snatch the tent back. “Ha, ha,” you sneer at him as you go back to trying to put up your damaged tent. You knew that you should’ve seen this coming. Why would Leon  _ not  _ flirt with you during your secluded nature outing? Why would he suddenly  _ stop  _ goofing around once you two were alone? You hunched your shoulders as you thought about your feelings. A whole night of this? You weren’t sure your heart could handle it. 

By the time that Charizard finally returned with some wood in tow, the camp was set up as much as it could be. Together with some dry grass and Charizard’s tail, Leon managed to get a decent fire roaring in a couple of minutes, and the warmth that came to the space was enough to get you to relax a little bit. You found yourself standing close to the flame, zoning out peacefully as you watch the flickering light. Your eyes slid out of focus…

“You ready to get stuffed?” You’re snapped back to yourself as hot breath crosses the back of your neck, accompanied by Leon’s voice, too loud for how close he was to you. You were still starting to react when his hand landed on your waist, and that made you jump out of your skin enough to nearly knock the both of you over. A loud, keening laugh erupted from Leon as he stumbled backwards, one hand on his chest and the other holding his hat on his head.

You shot a glare at Leon, fuming hotly under your collar. “What was  _ that  _ about?”

Leon’s laughter was bubbly and charming, almost enough to make you crack a smile through your frustration. “Oh, man I really got you, huh? You were so spaced out!” He straightened up, still giggling, and put a hand on your shoulder. “Sorry, it’s just, hoo, it’s funny. Care for some s’mores?” 

You couldn’t find it in yourself to be angry at Leon. Cracking a smile, you nodded and accepted the peace offering he handed you in the form of a bag of massive marshmallows.

The two of you settled in, taking turns at the time-honored tradition of sickly sweet camping treats. By the time that you were on your third s’more, Leon had messed up every marshmallow he’d tried to toast. Two were firmly inside the fire pit, and the third was currently catching fire. After the white and black mass finally slopped off of his skewer, he directed a pout at you. “Could I have some of yours, pretty please?” 

You narrowed your eyes. “ _ Some. _ I’m not sure I trust you not to eat the whole thing.” 

“I won’t, I promise!” Leon clasped his hands together and scooted over to your side of the fire. “Just a bite, please?” 

“Why should I trust you?” You held your treat above your head, leaning away from Leon’s pleading face.

“You can feed it to me if you don’t.” Leon wiggled his eyebrows.

You paused and considered. Leon’s face shifted from smug to concerned. “You know,” you said. “That actually sounds like a pretty good idea.” 

You could see Leon’s resolve falter for a moment, but he shifted back to his normal attitude pretty quickly. “Fine, then.” He leaned forward, closer than you were expecting, and opened his mouth expectantly. 

You could feel awkwardness setting into your gut, but you were unwilling to be proven cowardly now. Steeling yourself for anything, you brought the gooey snack up to Leon’s lips and waited for his move. Clearly pleased with himself, he closed his eyes happily and gingerly bit in. You watched cautiously, expecting some kind of shenanigans to be performed on Leon’s part. What you didn’t expect was for him to be so  _ cute _ . Seeing him, clearly so pleased with himself, lips parted, eyes closed, it was enough to turn your casual crush into something far more  _ pressing _ .

“Do I get to have more?” Leon opened his eyes halfway to peek at you, creating an even more enticing image. “Is that why you’re still holding it here?” 

You couldn’t find it in you to snark back at him for once. Rather, all you could do was swallow, nod, and mumble, “y-yeah, go ahead.” A tiny smile crossed Leon’s face before leaned back in and stuffed the rest of the s’more into his mouth. “Hey!” Your outrage couldn’t stay in your heart for long at the sight of Leon, mouth full of sweets, face smudged with marshmallow fluff. You couldn’t tear your attention away from the sensation of his lips lingering so close to your fingers as to almost brush against them.

“Thank you,” Leon mumbled around his snack. The fact that you could still find him so endearing at the sight of him talking with his mouth full made you worried that you were irredeemably in love.

“You’re a prick,” you said as you swiped some marshmallow off of Leon’s cheek. It took every ounce of willpower in your body not to yank him into a kiss right that moment. The look that he gave you, golden eyes glimmering with enjoyment, was enough to make you seriously consider kissing him, anyway.

At the edge of your awareness, the telltale sound of  _ tss… tss…  _ reminded you of the circumstances around you. Tiny spouts of steam erupted from the nearby fire as cool raindrops started to aggress the campground. The two of you looked up at the same time, gawking accusatively at the sky for causing such an interruption. 

As the raindrops picked up speed and frequency, you and Leon split up to gather your scattered things. You grabbed your backpack and stuffed the food items haphazardly inside, trying to guard them from the wetness, meanwhile Leon scrambled to get Charizard back into his ball before his flame was put at risk. You stopped to peer around the campground, not wanting to accidentally leave anything important sitting outside, but Leon pulled you out of your task by grabbing your hand and leading you away. You startled, yanking your hand back and teetering away. 

“What’re you doing?” you yelled over the crescendo of rain.

“Getting you out of the rain!” When you raised your eyebrow, Leon gave an exasperated sigh. “Remember? We’re sharing a tent?”

Suddenly, you wanted to thank the skies for their blessing. The tent issue had completely slipped your mind until this point. With a renewed excitement, you grabbed Leon’s hand and sprinted toward his tent, clambering into the dry interior and tossing your snack-filled backpack off to the side. You pushed your wet hair out of your eyes and shot a grateful smile at Leon. “Safe at last!”

“Wish I’d brought towels,” Leon lamented, shirking his jacket and hat. His indigo hair stuck to his face and torso, making him look deceptively small. Despite your better judgement, your rebellious gaze lingered on the way his wet clothes clung to his curves. When you managed to wrench your eyes back up to his face, he was looking almost as red as you felt. Your eyes met, and shame made your neck feel burning hot. 

“Sorry,” you breathed, casting your gaze to your lap. A shiver ran across your body.

A hand entered your view as Leon gave your leg a comforting squeeze. “Hey, it’s fine. Nothing wrong going on here.” You felt him scoot closer, and a weight appeared on your back. Leon’s arm, accompanied by a blanket, engulfed you in a warmth that just made you sweat even more. “You cold at all? Because I’m cold.” 

You were absolutely not cold, but you leaned in anyway. The splattering of raindrops on the tent was the only thing that was louder than your thundering heart. “So much for having a champion time, huh,” you muttered.

“Really?” Leon pulled you closer, leaving you nowhere to sit but in his lap. “I thought we were having fun.” 

“You’re the only one having fun when you do stuff like this.”

“Really?” Leon’s voice was tinged with real surprise and anguish. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

You curled up smaller, failing to resist the urge to lean into Leon’s form. His chest was the perfect balance of firm and soft. “I can’t really enjoy being bullied, you know.”

Suddenly, Leon shifted. You were slid off of his chest as he straightened up, grabbing your face and meeting your eyes with a firm, intense gaze. “It’s not bullying,” he said, his brows furrowed. “I’m being friendly and nice because, well, because I like you a lot.” 

You sighed. “I know, but you know what I mean. All the teasing and flirting, it’s frustrating. I don’t like being confused.”

You felt yourself pulled forward, Leon’s hands firm on either side of your face. It took you a moment to realize that he was kissing you, his lips strong and sure. You melted into the kiss for a fleeting moment before he broke away, puffing out a hot breath against your face. “There,” he rumbled. “Is that confusing?”

Stunned, all you could do was shake your head. 

“Good,” Leon sighed before pulling you back in. 


End file.
